Stolen
by JustACountdown321
Summary: Soul gets kidnapped while taking care of his nephew. The kidnapper has his reasons. What will Soul do? I'm really bad at summaries. Yaoi. SoulxStar. Don't like, don't read; do like, do read, do enjoy. Very graphic. Not recommended for young readers.
1. Chapter 1

**JustACountdown321:** Hi everybody! So… I gave up a little on my other fanfics because they got too fluffy, and I'm sorry for that, but I'm making up for it by writing dark, lemony shit instead. It's still SoulxStar (I can't. stop. the SoulxStar~). I guarantee at least one OC. I'll try to update as quickly as humanly possible, but I am a very lazy person and you'd think that it would be easier during summer, but I'm even lazier now than ever. I need help T^T'

**WARNING:** yaoi/lemony goodness and swears (oh noes…)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters.

* * *

**Soul's POV:**

I hate babysitting.

While everyone else at the DWMA gets to go on lavish vacations, I'm stuck at home, babysitting my nephew. It's not that I don't like him, but I'd much rather go on a shopping date with Maka and her creepy-ass dad, than spend my entire break watching my brother's kid. Even my brother is going on a cool vacation.

But I can't do anything about that because the kid's already here.

Callen. Callen Evans. My big brother Wes' three-year-old kid. If it wasn't for his crimson eyes and immediate talent for music, you'd never guess he was related. His hair was blonde and messy, and his teeth weren't sharp like mine or Wes'. Hopefully he doesn't have any weapon blood in him; I don't think he'd be up for the harsh realities of the world. He cries when animals get close to him and when strangers (and friends) smile or approach him. When Wes left him here, I smiled nervously at him and he had a nervous break-down.

This is going to be a long break.

* * *

Callen had gone to bed sniffling, after much persuasion and possibly some reaper magic (Kid taught me). It was only 8:00pm, but I was already exhausted.

I collapsed onto the couch prepared to never move from that spot again, remote in hand, and snacks to my right, but the doorbell rang and I instantly cursed whichever asshole was bothering me after one of the shittiest days of my life.

I stood up, grumbling about nothing and shuffled my way to the door, wondering who could still be home irritating me instead of on vacation. My hand was inches from the door when it flew open, slamming into my face and possibly breaking my nose.

"Son of bitch!" I swore, hoping Callen didn't hear me. I stumbled backwards, tripping over the coffee table and landing on it, breaking it in half. I landed with a grunt and was immediately greeted by a cloth over my mouth and nose. I was too disoriented to see the guy looming over me, chloroform pressed to my face. I tried to change my arm into a scythe, but failed miserably as I fell into unconsciousness.

Before I blacked out, I heard a shriek and glanced up to see Callen standing in the doorway, clutching his blanket. My mind went into a panic and I prayed that the attacker would leave him alone. My last thought was that Wes was going to kill me and I passed out hearing Callen call for me.

* * *

I awoke in a blank room with one window and a door, lying on a dirty mattress in the corner. I sat up groggily, clutching my head and trying not to vomit. I couldn't remember anything that had happened or how I got here. I gasped remembering Callen and looked around to try and find him, my heart stopping when I didn't see him.

I ran my hand through my hair, trying to calm myself down before I broke. I tried to assess the situation.

_I've been kidnapped. No one knows I'm gone and no one is going to know until Wes or Maka return home. At the moment, I have no idea if Cal is safe or not. He's not here so that could mean two things: the attacker didn't go for Cal and left him back at my house or Cal is here somewhere, going ballistic. Or he's dead._

I felt bile rise in my throat at that thought and had to bite down on my lip to keep from puking.

I breathed out a sigh of frustration and stood up, my head throbbing from the chloroform. I looked around the room and took note of everything I saw, which wasn't much. My drug-addled brain's first impression of the dismal room seemed to be as accurate as possible, seeing as there weren't even cobwebs in the corner. I examined the ceiling and noted that there weren't any cameras, which was pretty stupid considering I am a weapon and could easily break out of here if I wanted to. I looked back at the window and saw that there were bars on it and all I could see was the sky. No distinguishable features…

I gasped as I heard the lock on the door open and ran back to the corner with the mattress, pretending to sleep. I heard whoever it was enter and look around, before I felt their eyes rest on me. I tensed, hoping they didn't notice. I clutched my hand, preparing to turn it into a weapon if I needed. The person walked over to me and I lunged, hoping to catch them off guard. They caught my wrist and I felt a bolt of electricity run through me. I screamed, falling back onto the mattress. I heard them chuckle and glared up at the person.

They were no older than I was and possible a few inches taller. Their hair was baby blue and shape like a star, which would've been hilarious if their face was twisted into an evil smirk. He was wearing an orange sleeveless shirt and khaki shorts, both showing off his strong arms and legs. His face was creeping me out with that grin there, but his eyes caught me off guard. They were playful and full of light; a strange green color.

My body was still trembling from the shock, but I managed to sit myself up, still glaring at the boy in front of me. His smirk never left his face and it just made me want to hit him again. I stared at my hand, wondering why it didn't transform when he spoke.

"Your weapon powers are blocked." He said, his voice surprising me because it didn't really go with his look.

I coughed, noticing a bit of blood coming up, and looked at my arms again. There was a strange band around each wrist that I hadn't noticed before. I willed my arms to transform and wasn't too surprised when they didn't. I growled and spat a bit of blood at him, hoping he'd take offense.

"Who the fuck are you and why did you take me." I spat, venom lacing each word.

He smiled at me, like he knew that would be my response. "I am the great and powerful Black Star! The world's greatest assassin and meister!" he spun in a circle and held up two fingers like his name was supposed to mean something to me, which it didn't, until I noticed the star tattoo on his shoulder and paled.

"Y-you're part of the Star Clan… that league of thieves and murderers…" I whispered, hoping it wasn't true. He smiled at me before nodding his head, my blood running cold.

"Yep! And I've taken you because my family is trying to kill you." He added.

"Wait! What!" I stammered my confusion clear on my face.

"Yeah. My family is trying to kill you." He said as if that would make everything clearer.

I stood up, getting angry. "Yeah, you said that, but WHY!?"

He raised his hand and I noticed sparks dancing across his fingers. I stepped back and stood against the wall, his hand moving closer. He took one finger and placed it on my forehead, causing me to freeze where I stood out of fear.

He locked eyes with me. "I don't know why, but I don't want you dead. Got it?" he growled at me, his face becoming immensely scarier with his growing rage. I felt like I should've backed down, but he was pissing me off.

I slapped away his hand on my forehead and shoved him away from me, his face showing he was startled. I smirked inwardly, before remembering that he had the upper hand here. I almost regretted doing that, but I wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"If your family is trying to kill me, why do you not want me dead?" I asked, daring him to lash out. He looked conflicted for a second and I took it as a chance. I punched him and ran for the door, hoping he left it unlocked with him still in here. I made it to the door and turned the handle, throwing it open, before I was yanked back by my hair and it was slammed closed. I let out a cry as the grip on my hair grew tighter, Black Star obviously pissed that I tried to escape. He pulled me back towards the bed, my cries worsening as his grip grew harsher. I was thrown against the wall and his arm immediately slammed against my chest, knocking the wind out of me. My vision grew blurry. He was definitely strong. One arm was used to pin me to the wall and his other reached up and grabbed my chin.

I felt tears fall down my cheeks against my will. I never cried in front of others, and I never cried out of fear. When my vision cleared, I was staring straight at Black Star, his face inches from mine. He looked full of rage and I was honestly scared for my life. I thought he was going to shock me again.

"Do you wanna know why I decided to save you?" he murmured, his tone angry.

I gulped. "I-I d-do…"

He smirked and I froze, the tears still falling. He continued to stare, the smirk not dropping for a second, and I started to panic.

"P-please, w-whatever it is you want, just t-tell me-"

He crashed his lips against mine and I tensed up. I tried struggling, but his arm was firmly holding me against the wall. His lips pushed against mine with more force and I was struggling not to cry out. I felt his tongue press against my lips, trying to deepen the kiss. I shook my head, shutting my eyes and trying to get him off me. I heard him growl and he suddenly bit down on my lip. I cried out, my mouth opening enough for him to slip his tongue in. My eyes flew open at the strange muscle probing my mouth. It was getting harder for me to breath. He continued to explore my mouth with his tongue and I couldn't help the slight moan that escaped my lips at the contact. His eyes shot open when I moaned and I could see the surprise in his eyes at the fact that I was enjoying this. I felt my face blush a deep red to match my eyes and cursed myself for getting carried away in this kiss that I was forced into.

When we finally broke for air, he released me and I slid to the floor, my breath coming out in little pants. I could still feel the tears stream down my face and his tongue probing my mouth. I cried harder, realizing that that was my first kiss. Small hiccups rose in my throat and shook my already trembling body.

I glanced up at Black Star, my eyes filled with hate. He was breathing heavily as well, his eyes clouded over a bit. He held a hand up to his mouth and was wiping away the drool that leaked from the corners. His cheeks held a dusting of pink as well.

He recomposed himself and grabbed my arm, yanking me up onto my feet. I yelped at the force and cringed at his touch. I caught a quick glimpse of his eyes before he turned away and saw hurt in them. I ignored the sight seeing as how I was the one hurting right now. I wrapped my arms around my body and trudged behind him as he led me somewhere.

We left the room and I followed him down a long hallway. I noticed several rooms on the way, but wasn't given any information as to what they were and where we were going. He stopped outside a room at the end of the hallway and I watched him unlock it and open it up. I realized the walls must've been sound proof because I heard crying coming from the other side of the now open door.

Black Star stepped to the side and shoved me in, before quickly slamming it closed and locking it behind me. I banged at the door a few times and deemed it pointless. The crying behind me stopped for a second before a shaky voice spoke up.

"U-uncle Soul?"

I whipped my head around and instantly began crying all over again. Callen was curled up in a ball in the corner, rubbing at the corners of his eyes, his blanket clenched in his fist. His eyes were red and puffy from crying and snot was running down his face. I ran to him and held him in my arms, sobs wracking my body. Callen clung to me for dear life. I didn't know how long he had been in here without me or any other interaction.

The room we were in was as big as the last one, but contained a bathroom off to the side and had two beds instead of one. Callen had made himself a fort out of pillows and the corners of the room, trying to keep out any attackers. I felt my heart die a little knowing Black Star hadn't left him behind and had taken both of us, but I was just happy he was safe and alive. I hugged him tighter; unable to think of any way to explain the situation to him and hoping I wouldn't have to. I heard his little voice speak up after we had been holding each other for a while.

"U-uncle Soul… are… are we going to be okay?" he sniffled.

I shut my eyes, not wanting him to see the worry they contained. I pulled him closer and stroked his head, hoping to calm us both down.

"I… I don't know, Cal." I mumbled.

* * *

**JustACountdown321:** Yeah! I feel more alive! I love writing stories with more drama and danger and darkness (I'm not depressed, just fucked up I swear!). Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this. I'm already writing the next chapter, I finished this one in a couple hours, so this hopefully shouldn't take too long. Feel free to review/favorite/follow/ignore completely because I honestly don't care what you do, I'm not gonna force you to like this. You don't need to voice if you don't like it, but whatever you do is up to you. I'm gonna go work on the next chapter now so…

BYE~

* * *

**PS:** I came up with the name Callen. It's so cute! -^u^-


	2. Chapter 2

**JustACountdown321:** Whee! I'm back. I'm literally writing this immediately after writing the first chapter so you know I'm not slacking off (I am). I'm just kidding, I just have a shit ton of inspiration to write and it's distracting me from the scalding temperature outside and inside right now (I'm melting T^T). Anyways, if you've made it this far, it means you like my story. If not, why the fuck are you even here right now anyways?

**Brain**: *poke, poke*

**Me**: what?

**Brain**: stick to the script…

**Me**: shut up!

**Brain**: I'll stop the inspiration bandwagon! *reaches for inspire-button*

**Me:** fine… T^T'

**WARNING:** yaoi/lemon and foul language (really?)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Soul Eater or the characters.

* * *

**Soul's POV:**

I hadn't seen Black Star since that day I woke up here in this hell hole. Callen and I have stayed in our room together, never leaving the other's sight. Although we had two beds, we both shared one. Callen was too scared to sleep by himself, and I felt protective of him. If anything happened to him, Wes would kill me.

That is if Wes ever realizes we're missing. I'm not sure as to how much time has passed since we've been here. The first room had a window, but this one didn't, so we had no way of knowing when it was night or day.

Callen's calmed down a lot since the first day. He still cries often enough, but he's not as scared as he first was. Unfortunately, I still am.

I was responsible for this happening to Callen, and it scared me to think about that. But what was worse was Black Star.

He would bring us food every day. He never said anything and never stayed for more than a few minutes at most. I always avoided his gaze when he visited, but could always feel his eyes on me. I wanted to forget what had happened that first day, but every time he came, his mere presence brought back the memories of how he forced his tongue down my throat.

I shuddered at that thought.

And though I keep up a brave face for Callen's sake, I'm terrified inside. I'm afraid of what else Black Star's going to do to me. That's another reason I keep Callen by my side. I don't think Black Star will try anything if Callen's around. Everything would be fine as long as we were together.

Everything was fine until I passed out.

I don't remember much, but I remember singing Callen a lullaby before bed. He only fell asleep if I sang to him since we've been there. I guess Wes sang to him when he had a nightmare. And now he's living one… I shook my head. Not wanting to remind myself.

I was singing to him and I noticed my words starting to slur together. Callen looked at me with concern, but I smiled and he relaxed a little. And then I fell over.

I hadn't even passed out, I just collapsed. Callen was leaning over me, tears falling from his face, and then he was gone from my view. I tilted my head to the side and saw him pounding on the door. He was screaming something about me dying and to come save me. I heard him say "Black Star" and I tried to fight the lack of vitality, anything to not let Black Star get me. I tried talking, telling Callen I was fine, but my voice was barely audible. I felt my body shake and feared for my life as I saw Black Star break down the door.

I was shocked to see him so frazzled. His eyes were wild with fear and panic. His entire body was shaking and I could see sweat drip down his cheek. His breathing was ragged and I noticed that he didn't even try to unlock the door, he just kicked it in. Callen was still screaming to save me as he stood in the corner, wrapped in his blanket, crying.

Black Star ran to me and lifted me in his arms. I wanted to scream for him to let me go, but couldn't. I felt my chest heave up and down and noticed my breathing was becoming more and more labored. Black Star noticed too and he carried me down the hall, Callen following behind.

I was brought into the kitchen and laid on a table. Black Star disappeared for a second and returned with a bowl full of something. The bowl was pressed against my lips and the contents were forced down my throat. I felt myself choking on the strange substance that was in the bowl and started coughing. Black Star sat me up and whacked my back a few times, trying to clear my throat. When my coughing subsided he pressed the bowl back against my lips and continued to feed me. Soon the bowl was gone and it was replaced by the sound of heavy breathing all around.

My vision started to turn fuzzy and I felt my eyelids close.

* * *

I awoke in a different room. Callen didn't appear to be around and I started worrying about what that meant before I realized I wasn't alone in the room. Black Star sat at the end of the bed, staring at his lap. He must've notice the change in my breathing because he looked up at me and the look he gave me chilled me to the bone.

He had been crying.

His eyes were red and puffy, a few tears still in the corners. He looked exhausted as if he hadn't slept the whole time I was out. I felt weird being looked at that way, so I turned my head and cleared my throat.

"H-how long was I out?" I mumbled.

He sighed, relieved that I was talking. "About ten hours."

I started coughing again. "Ten hours!" I choked out.

He got up and handed me a glass of water. He placed his hand against my forehead and checked for a temperature. I felt my face heat up at the gesture and quickly pushed his hand away. He looked hurt and I instantly felt bad.

_Why should I feel bad? He kidnapped me!_

I ducked my head, hoping to hide my face with my hair. _I should at least thank him…_

"H-hey Black Star." I mumbled.

He had retreated the other side of the room when I shoved him away, but came back when I called his name. "Yeah?"

I gulped. "T-thank you… for saving m-me…"

His face lit up at my mentioning of it and I felt kind of happy that he was happy. That is until he kissed me again.

No sooner had I set my cup of water on the nightstand, did I find him leaning over me, a possessive grin on his face.

"What are you-"

He crashed his lips into mine again, my mind not even registering the action. I felt my body tense up and I immediately tried to squirm out of his grip. His tongue had found its way into my mouth again and I hated the moan that bubbled up. I still wasn't kissing him back, but the moan seemed to ignite something in him as he pushed harder and deepened the kiss.

"N-n-no… B-Black Star-r… s-s-stop!" I stuttered when he broke for air. I felt my face flush and noticed his eyes were glazed over with something. I didn't have time to register what, when he leaned in to kiss me again.

I felt myself cry, knowing that he would've done this if he separated us, and he did. He broke the kiss and looked at my tear stricken face. His lips curled into a soft smile and he brought his hand up to wipe away a tear with his thumb.

"Shhh… It's okay Soul… I'm not gonna hurt you…" he cooed. I whimpered at his touch and felt him sit up. I opened my eyes when he pulled my arms up above my head, pinning them to the wall. He leaned in again to kiss me, my mouth not even bothering to keep his tongue out. I unwilling moaned into the kiss again and Black Star took this as an opportunity. I felt his hand slide up my shirt and rub one of my nipples. I gasped.

"Ahh… wait… Black Star…" I moaned as he rubbed it again, this time harder. I squirmed under him as he positioned himself into a sitting position on my lap. In one swift movement he had removed my shirt and had leaned down to bite at my neck.

He started up at my lips, slowly trailing kisses down my neck, stopping once at my collarbone, before making his way down my chest to my nipples. He paused looking up at me for confirmation. I didn't do anything, my eyes shut tightly. He took this as a yes and continued. I felt his tongue press against one of my nipples and I moaned loudly, unable to hide it. I was still squirming to try and stop this, but his grip was strong and I still felt weak from earlier.

He continued to suck and bite at my nipple, using his free hand to rub and tweak the other. I panted, writhing under him, trying not to feel pleasure from this. I was suppressing a moan when he bit down on my nipple causing me to cry out in pleasure.

"Ahhhnn… Black Star~" I moaned, hating myself for doing so. But he bit the other one and I gasped, my body arching slightly at the feeling.

I could tell Black Star was hard, and felt myself growing aroused by the actions done to me. He looked up at me and kissed me again, his tongue playing with mine. I felt his hand slide down and slip under the hem of my jeans. I gasped, bucking into the contact unwillingly. I could still feel tears slipping down my cheeks, but Black Star ignored the fact that I didn't want to do this.

"N-no… p-please Black Star… s-stop…" I stammered, my tears falling harder. He chuckled and I felt his breath on my neck.

"I can't stop now Soul…" he smirked.

I felt myself screaming for him to stop as I felt him remove my pants and boxers in one motion. I shuddered at the blast of cold air on my erection and continued to beg Black Star to stop.

"P-please Black Star! I'm not r-ready!" I cried.

He paused for a second, and I hoped he had listened to me. But I felt his tongue lick at the tears on my cheek and was quickly flipped over.

I was now on my stomach, my arms no longer restrained, but too weak to do anything more than grip the sheets in front of me. I felt my tears soak the pillow beneath me and sobs wrack my body. Black Star gripped my hips in his hand and pulled them into the air, my knees supporting me. I glanced back at Black Star to give him one last plea and saw that he was already naked behind me. He smirked at me one last time before thrusting in dry.

I screamed. All I felt was pure, intense pain, and I screamed. It was probably a good thing the walls were sound proof because I could've raised the dead with my cries of pure agony.

I felt Black Star's member inside me and felt him push in even farther, going hilt deep. My screams had died down after a few minutes and Black Star pulled out before slamming back in with more force than before.

He started going faster and harder and my screams of pain slowly turned to strangled moans of pleasure. I was still aching from before, but his member found my prostate and I threw my head back moaning, drool dripping down my chin. I hated it. I hated him. But I couldn't help that my body was feeling pleasure.

He continued to ram my prostate, faster and harder each time, my moans increasing in volume and octaves. I felt myself nearing my end and white danced before my eyes.

"B-Black Star~" I moaned one last time. I screamed his name as I came, feeling him cum as well. I felt his semen fill me and spill out, dripping down my thighs. I wanted to collapse on the bed, but Black Star rode out his orgasm, thrusting into my prostate over and over. He pulled out, leaning down to leave kisses down my back. I shuddered, wanting nothing more than to curl into a ball and sleep. He got up and I heard the rustling of fabric as he put his clothes back on. I cringed when I felt him approach me. He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"I love you Soul." He whispered in my ear. I sobbed, tears running down my face.

"I. Hate. You." I spat. Hoping he'd take the hint. I heard him chuckle and walk out of the room, his footsteps echoing down the hallway followed by three words that will haunt me for the rest of my life.

"You will soon~" he said, a slight laugh following.

I curled into a ball, my body aching, not even bothering to redress myself.

I don't know how much longer I laid there crying, sobs filling the room, before I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**JustACountdown321:** I hate myself for writing this stuff sometimes, it really is just disturbing. And then I remember that I'm fucked up so why not let the world know too… Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this (or cringed, similar reactions). If you feel like telling your family you love them, then I did a good job, I guess.

**Brain**: you're sick…

**Me**: I know T^T

But let me know if you like the story (or not). I'll get a third chapter in soon, but I feel great getting two in one day!

**Brain**: no one cares.

**Me**: someone does Brain… someone does…

BYE~


	3. Chapter 3

**JustACountdown321**: And we're back. Sorry for being away for so long, and not updating. I thought I'd have time this summer, but I also have a super big project that I need to do and it takes up a lot of time. Anyways, I'm sorry and here's more SoulxStar!

**Brain**: I'm so woefully tired…

**Me**: But the fans!

**Brain**: meh…

**WARNING**: yaoi, lemon, smut, swears.

**DISCLAIMER**: I _wish_ I owned Soul Eater.

* * *

**Soul's POV**:

I woke up, instantly regretting that I did. I was sore. My lips, my wrists, my hips, my ass… all sore as fuck. I groaned, wondering if my weapon powers were cancelled was my weapon healing ability cancelled too. I moved my leg a fraction of an inch and pain seared up my body, causing my breath to hitch in my throat.

_Yep._

I decided to fall back asleep considering moving wasn't an option at this point. When I woke back up, the pain was slightly more bearable than before and I was thirsty, so I sat up. Another big mistake.

I looked down at my body, hardly believing what I was seeing. My wrists were bruised a dark purple, compliments of the rough treatment they received. There were red marks and bruises up and down my chest and hand imprints on my hips. I couldn't see it, but I was pretty sure my ass had similar bruising. Stains from last night were visible on the sheets around me and a small pool of blood and semen was dried up underneath my body.

I held my head in my hands, the room spinning. I felt like I was going to cry or vomit. I hadn't realized my breathing quickened until I started coughing. My mouth stung and I traced my lip with my finger, feeling the bruises and the cut where he bit me.

I clenched my fist, hating what I'd become. I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I took a deep breath and stood up, instantly crumbling to the floor. I screamed out of pain and frustration. I hated him. So. Much.

I heard footsteps outside the door and panic leapt into my throat. Crawling, I made it to the far side of the room, not caring that I was still naked. I sat huddled in the corner, waiting for _him_ to show up. The sound of the door creaking open caused my heart to stop and I prayed that he wouldn't come in.

He peered around the corner, his face lighting up with a grin when he found me. "Hey Soul, how ya doing?"

I didn't answer, I was afraid to. He looked annoyed and took that as an invitation to come in, locking the door behind him. He took a step towards me and I flinched, causing my face to contort in pain as I shifted my weight onto my ass. A groan left my mouth as I fell over, the pain in my lower body flaring up. I heard a gasp from the other side of the room and suddenly he was at my side, trying to hold me up. I cringed and swung at him.

"Get AWAY from me!" I started screaming, swinging my fists at him, not caring that it didn't even faze him. "This is all your fault! You did this to me! I hate you!"

I was blubbering, quickly losing the strength to fight. Tears were gushing down my face. I looked at him and spat hoping he would leave if I was awful enough. I closed my eyes and prepared to get slapped, punched, to have him leave me here suffering. I felt him move closer, his hands gripping my shoulders. A whimper escaped my lips, fearing what he would do. His grip tightened and I was suddenly pulled forward.

I felt him wrap me in his arms, the warmth of his body spreading to mine. I sat there, wide-eyed, unable to comprehend that he was being nice to me. He pulled me closer, burying his face into my neck, and I felt his hand start to stroke the back of my head.

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled. I felt my heart stop when I heard the sorrow in his voice, he was truly sorry for hurting me. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Soul."

I felt his body shaking, tears dripping onto my shoulder. A sob rose up in his throat and I was shocked to hear him crying. I felt all my anger wash away for some reason and I just hugged him back, crying into his chest. We sat there together, wrapped in each other's arms, crying against the other.

I don't know why I did it. I hated him… right?

When our crying was reduced to sniffles and hiccups, we pulled apart. There was an awkward tension between us now and I didn't know what to do. I lifted a hand up to rub my eyes and felt his thumb reach over to rub tears off my cheek. I felt my face heat up and decided to look away, before remembering I was still naked. I felt my face flush even more and looked back at Black Star who was still staring at my face.

I cleared my throat. "U-um B-Black Star… c-can I p-put my clothes on?"

His face looked confused for a second, his eyes looking down to see that I was, in fact, naked. His face flushed a darker red than mine, before he abruptly stood up and turned around. He started to walk towards the door before I nervously cleared my throat again.

He turned around, a questioning look on his face. I blushed, lowering my head. "U-um, I k-kind of need h-help…"

His eyes flickered for a moment, revealing the sadness he felt about the condition he put me in. He walked back over and lifted me up, letting me lean on him for support as we trudged back towards the bed, where my clothes were. I could manage the shirt by myself, but needed help putting my boxers and pants back on. Black Star lifted me up slightly and helped me wriggle them on, our eyes avoiding each other. After I was fully dressed he helped me up and walked me towards the exit, leaning me against the wall to unlock the door.

He glanced back at me, giving me a sheepish grin like he was sorry for locking me up. I was still highly confused by his change in behavior, but welcomed it to how he was yesterday.

The minute he opened the door a flash of blonde flung itself at me, knocking me onto the ground and causing my sore ass to throb with pain. I felt like screaming and I could see Black Star was trying to control the toddler attached to my chest so he wouldn't cause me anymore pain then what I already felt. After getting my heart rate back to normal, I looked at the toddler sitting on my chest, watching to see if I was okay. With all that happened yesterday and this morning I almost forgot that I wasn't alone here.

Callen looked at me worriedly. I remember the last time he saw me I was apparently dying. I don't know how long ago that was, but now I understand his concern. His eyes were leaking tears and his nose was running. He looks like he had bathed recently and luckily he wasn't hurt at all while I was incapacitated. He put a hand on my forehead to check for a temperature before throwing his little arms around my neck and hugging me.

"U-uncle Soul! Are-are you better?"

I laughed, happy to see him. I leaned up and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer. I told him I was okay at least fifty times before he believed me, and even then he refused to get off my chest. I heard Black Star chuckle and felt him lift the boy off me. He held Callen over one shoulder and reached a hand down to pull me up, using his other shoulder to support me. I laughed again at the ridiculous situation we were in as we hobbled down the hallway to the kitchen.

* * *

Black Star began filling me in on what I missed while I was out. I guess he had broken down the only other lockable room in the house when he rescued me the other day, so Callen had gotten to roam about. While I was unconscious, Callen and Black Star had become buddies, both sharing their concern for me. It sort of made sense since Callen no longer feared Black Star and he got a bath. I asked if I could have one and Black Star helped me up.

Black Star led me to the bathroom, giving me a hand with removing my clothes again. He took them to the laundry room afterwards, so I was fully clean. After my bath, I had regained enough use of my legs to walk on my own, so I made my way back to the kitchen where Callen and Black Star were making dinner. I realized I was starving and quickly ate everything.

The rest of the night was perfect. We watched TV, ate food, had fun, all until Callen fell asleep curled up between me and Black Star. We both moved away quietly, not wanting to wake him up. We walked back towards the kitchen, where we could safely talk. I had a few unanswered questions that I wanted Black Star to answer.

We both sat down on the bench in the hallway, still having trouble looking at each other. I clenched my fist and turned to Black Star.

"Why are you being this nice?" I asked, determined to find out why everything was instantly better than before.

He looked at me like he had no clue as to what it was I was talking about. I asked again, my voice becoming angry.

"Why. Are you. Being. Nice." I was afraid I'd ruin this illusion, but I had to know.

He sighed, clearly upset that I asked, but he didn't run. "I felt bad for yesterday, does there need to be a reason?"

I pouted. "You weren't sorry yesterday when you did it."

He sighed again, his temper rising. "I said I was sorry, okay."

"Sorry for what." My own temper was flaring.

"For… that." He mumbled.

"_That!_" I nearly screamed. I stood up furiously. He was denying it. "You can't even say it!"

"I'm sorry!" he yelled, standing up as well.

"For what!"

"I don't want to say it!"

"Say it!"

"No!"

"SAY IT!" I screamed.

He grabbed my shoulders and shoved me against the wall, my feet a foot off the ground. Our faces were inches apart, and all I could see was the pained anger in his eyes. I gritted my teeth, knowing he might hurt me again, but I was pissed and hurt.

"Say it… If you love me… then say it." I breathed out. His eyes snapped, tears forming in the corners. He moved closer so that our noses were touching.

"I'm sorry… that I _raped_ you." He spat.

He crushed his lips against mine, and for once, I wanted it. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling myself closer, deepening the kiss. It was his turn to moan, my willingness surprising him. He lowered me to the ground so he could place his hands, one on the back of my neck, the other on my waist, tracing small circles into my skin.

I realized I loved him. I've known him for only a few days, but I did. I didn't care that he kidnapped me or that he raped me. I knew he loved me and that was enough to send those hateful feelings away.

We broke apart for air, panting, a small stream of saliva connecting our mouths. I was still angry, but at that moment I wanted him. I looked up at him through half-lidded eyes and was met by his emerald ones. He pulled me into another kiss, our tongues colliding. My mind was a complete blur of need as small moans and mewls escaped my lips, begging the other to deepen the kiss. All I wanted was to feel Black Stars lips against mine. I felt his hand roam down towards my thighs, pulling my leg up around his waist. I felt hot all over and the previous pain was almost forgotten. It wasn't until his hand slipped past the rim of my boxers and touched my bare skin did I remember the searing pain from my behind.

I gasped, nearly falling to the floor at the surprise and pain from the previous night. I felt pure agony as the sudden fall caused me to shift uncomfortably, tears streaming down my face. Black Star had his arms around me, trying to help me. He touched me and I cringed, instinctively slapping him. He stood up. He looked hurt and absolutely pissed. All that anger from before came rushing back as he raised his hand. I heard a shriek from down the hall and turned to see Callen glowing.

_Oh shit!_

Callen was furious. He didn't understand the situation, but I could tell it didn't look good. His entire body was outlined with a red-ish glow and I know all too well what that means.

Callen had weapon blood in him.

And he was transforming.

I screamed at him to stop, knowing that he'd go after Black Star once he transformed. I remember when I discovered my weapon blood I nearly killed the target of my rage and I did not want Callen to experience that.

Callen started screaming and two broadswords took the place of his arms. He ran forward and swung. I pushed Black Star out of the way just in time for him to dodge his attack. I was relieved, until I felt a sharp pang in my stomach as his sword hit me, slicing me across the chest.

I crumpled to the floor, Black Star rushing forward to catch me and Callen's swords disappearing in an instant. Black Star was screaming my name, cradling my head and Callen had run up and started shaking my arm, tears streaming down his face. Both were looking at me with tears in their eyes and concern written on their faces. The room started to fade, their screams growing urgent.

I heard nothing and I felt weightless as my eyes drifted shut.

* * *

**JustACountdown321**: Cliffhanger! I'm a bitch! Mwahaha!

**Brain**: Who goes "mwahaha?"

**Me**: I do

**Brain**: You are a bitch

**Me**: Thank you ^u^

**Brain**: A stupid one

**Me**: Grrr...

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the update. I'll try to update again before I get a stream of angry reviews about "what happened," but I can't guarantee anything, because as I said: big project. Until then.

BYE~


	4. Chapter 4

**JustACountdown321**: Short cliffhanger. Anyways, though no one has commented on it yet, I apologize in advance for the weird romance-happy feelings jump in last chapter. I honestly had no idea how to transition their feelings to "not hate." Sorry if it was rushed or just stupid. Anyways, again, on to the story. Oh! At the beginning here, it won't really be in anyone's point of view, just a head's up.

**WARNING**: yaoi, lemon, swears.

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

As Soul lay bleeding on the ground, Callen and Black Star both began to panic. Neither of them wanted to lose Soul. Black Star ran to the bathroom, grabbing the first aid kit. He ran back, quickly applying bandages to Souls chest, trying to stop the blood from pooling out.

After what he deemed was safe enough, Black Star stood, blood covering his clothes, staining them. He felt an uncontrollable urge to kill the brat in front of him, knowing he was the one who caused Soul's suffering, caused Soul's life to hang by a thread. Every instinct of his assassin blood pleaded for him to go over and strangle the kid for hurting his beloved.

But he couldn't. Soul would kill him, _if_ he lived.

Black Star sighed and grabbed the kid.

"Callen," he slipped him a key. "Here is the key to the front door. I want you go outside and get in the car. I'll be following right behind with Soul. He needs a hospital."

Callen sniffed but nodded, knowing this was important. He took the key and ran for the front door. Black Star carefully picked Soul up, cringing at the strangled groan that slipped past his lips when he touched him. Black Star felt his heart breaking, but slowly carried the albino to the car, laying him down in the back seat. Callen sat rigid in the passenger seat, shaking only when he heard Soul gasp as Black Star placed him in the car. The blue-haired boy quickly started the car and drove away from his house.

They said nothing on the way, their ears straining to hear any sign that Soul was still alive. The drive was short, and they pulled up to what Callen recognized as Soul's apartment.

"Why are we here, Uncle Soul needs a hospital!" the child cried. Black Star ignored him and stepped out to grab Soul. He leaned in and could hear his breathing was labored. He motioned for Callen to come with as he walked up to the front door, surprised to see that no one was home. He gently laid Soul on the front step before turning to Callen and handing him a cell phone.

"I can't be here when they come get Soul. You'll have to call. Make sure you mention he's dying and that you're that kidnapped child. Tell them where you are. They'll hurry knowing it's you guys." He instructed the small boy on what to do, ruffling his hair when Callen only nodded in understanding. He smiled one last time at Soul before running back to his car and driving away, motioning for Callen to call for help.

The phone rang for a second before picking up.

"9-1-1, what is your emergenc-"

"Help my uncle's dying!" Callen screeched into the phone.

The 911 responder was shocked that the voice was so young. "Young man, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. My name's Callen and my uncle Soul is dying! We're those kidnapped people from Death City. Please hurry!" he shouted off in rapid fire, barely giving the responder time to react.

"You're the missing Evans from two weeks ago?!" she asked, incredulous.

Callen paused, surprised by the fact that they had been gone for two weeks; it felt like days.

"Yes! Please, he's bleeding a lot! We're outside his apartment." He begged.

The 911 responder barked an order for the police to hurry to the Evans Residence. Callen heard this over the phone and sighed in relief that help was coming. The responder stayed on the line until the cops showed up, an ambulance in tow. Wes was with them, crying at the news that his son was safe.

Soul was loaded into the ambulance, Callen and Wes riding along, and they rushed to the hospital.

* * *

**Soul's POV:**

I awoke to the sound of machine bleeps and the smell of disinfectant. My mouth felt like a bird built a nest in it and my head was ringing from Shinigami knows what. I tried to open my eyes, only to find that my vision was swimming. I let out a dry groan, noticing my voice sounded like I gargled rocks and washed it down with nails. My self-similes were cut short by the sound of someone else clearing their throat.

I lifted my head up, only to have it crash against my pillow as I induced vertigo. The person walked over and pushed the button on the bed to make it rise; sitting me up to get a good glance at the room full of people I thought had abandoned me.

Maka, her father, Wes, Callen, Liz, Patty, Kid, Blair… everyone I knew and thought I'd never see again was in that room, looking at me with relieved concern. Maka was closest, standing near the bed controls. She was crying and looked like she wanted to Maka Chop me and hug me at the same time. I felt my throat run even drier seeing everyone again. Maka held a glass of water up to my lips and I drank, gasping when I could finally catch my breath again. I gasped, feeling a sharp pain erupt from my chest, noticing for the first time that this was not my room.

I looked around the hospital room, trying to remember why I was there in the first place. I was about to ask, but Maka interrupted.

"Soul… are you... hurting?" she gently asked.

I didn't understand, until another sharp pain shot through my chest, causing me to double over with a small cry. Everyone rushed forward, trying to see if I was okay. Someone touched my shoulder and I jumped, startled by the touch, sending another wave of pain through me. Everyone backed off and I caught my breath.

"W-what?" I mumbled staring down at my chest. I lifted the shirt up to see what was causing the pain. My face paled. Across my chest, from the right of my waist to just under my left shoulder, was a stitched up scar. Everyone in the room held their breath -in what I assumed was collective shock- at the sight of my torso. I started gasping for air, unable to breathe. Tears trickled down my face and sobs shook my body. Several people looked at me with fear, unused to the "cool-guy" me actually breaking down.

Maka was the first to hug me, trying to soothe me. I realized what a mess I was and tried to calm down. I looked around the room to see if anyone could fill me in. No one met my gaze, except for Callen.

Maka was the first to speak.

"Soul… do you remember what happened?" I shook my head, not remembering anything, my mind a blur. She sighed before ushering people out, some glad for the excuse to leave. Callen looked at Wes, who nodded before setting him down near me and leaving as well. It was just the three of us.

Maka sighed again. "Soul… don't you remember being kidnapped; being held captive for two weeks; being sliced almost in half! You don't remember any of it?" She sounded exasperated.

I shook my head before doubling over again; pressing my hands against my ears as the memory came flooding back. All of it.

I glanced over at Callen who gave me a grim nod. My eyes showed shock and horror. His eyes filled up with tears and he launched himself at me, landing on my legs so as not to hurt me further. I felt bad for the look I gave him. Even if he did it, he didn't mean to, and he was still a child. I patted his head to reassure him and looked back at Maka. Her lips were set in a thin line.

"M-Maka… can you… give us a minute?" I asked. She nodded and smiled before walking out where the others were waiting. I sat Callen up and made him look me in the eyes.

"Callen… did you tell them what happened?" I asked nervously.

He nodded. "I told them I transformed and accidentally hit you…"

I sighed, wondering how Wes responded to the news.

"Do…" I licked my lips, "Do they know about Black Star?"

He shook his head. "B-Black Star cared for Soul a lot, and I liked him too. I didn't want them to arrest him… They don't know where he is either."

I felt my chest swell with relief._ Black Star was safe_! I felt happy until I remembered he wasn't here.

"How'd we get here?" I looked confused. Callen gave me a short description of how Black Star dropped us off at my apartment. I felt a pain in my chest that had nothing to do with my scar.

_I won't… see Black Star… anymore?_

I wanted to ask Callen more questions, but the nurse came in and told him visiting time was over. He hugged me tightly before hopping down and running to Wes. Wes gave me a nervous glance before walking away, along with everyone else who waved their goodbyes.

I sighed now that I was finally alone. I wanted to get some sleep, but no sooner had I closed my eyes did the police show up, wanting answers.

"Mr. Evans."

"Just Soul plea-"

"Mr. Evans. Two weeks ago, on June 12th, you and your nephew were abducted from your home. You were held for two weeks, yet your nephew claims to not know who your kidnapper was or why he wanted you guys. Do you know anything?"

I sighed, grateful that Callen didn't say anything. "We never learned the identity of our attacker. We only saw him a few times and he barely said anything. As for his reasons, he said someone was trying to kill me, so he took me. Callen happened to be there when it happened."

"You're saying he saved you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

I shifted. "I-I don't know."

The police officer stared at me before snapping at his partner, who flustered for a second before reading off a report.

"When Soul 'Eater' Evans was checked into the emergency room, doctors quickly treated the lacerated torso of Mr. Evans. After surgery had successfully been completed, doctors and police did a thorough exam of Mr. Evan's body. Officials noted a reaper charm on the patient's wrist, rough bruises on the patient's wrists, neck, torso, hips, and thighs. Officials also noticed cuts and bruising on the lips, bite marks on the victim's neck and chest, and signs of sexual assault were present. Further examination and rape kit both prove that the victim was raped by his assailant within 72 hours of his examination."

The first officer looked back at me, showing no signs of pity or empathy for what I went through. I got a feeling he didn't trust me at all, despite being a "victim."

"Mr. Evans. Did you have sexual intercourse with your assailant?"

I nodded.

"And was it consensual?"

I bit my lip. Even if it wasn't, I still cared for Black Star. I gritted my teeth and nodded.

"Are you saying the attacker had feelings for you and that is why he 'saved' you?"

"Y-yes."

"And did your nephew know that that was why you were being held?"

"No."

"Did your nephew catch your attacker assaulting you in any physical way?"

"No! Now hold on a-"

"Was your nephew trying to kill your attacker when you were hurt?"

"Y-yes!"

"What was your attacker doing at the time?"

"He was angry at me because I slapped him, so he raised his hand and-"

"Did you try and stop your nephew?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

My head was spinning. All of these rapid-fire questions were killing my brain. And I'm pretty sure these cops assumed I was sleeping with Black Star by my own free will. But their questions about Callen were veering in the direction of me being a monster. And Callen. I groaned, clutching my head.

The officers just stared and decided to leave. Before the first one, the rude one, was out the door, I muttered, "I just didn't want anyone to die." He grunted and turned to leave the room, their stomps echoing down the hallway. I leaned against the bed and sighed, my eyes stinging slightly.

_Black Star…_

* * *

**JustACountdown321**: Don't you just _love_ douche-bag cops.

**Brain**: Dickwads…

**Me**: Where were you at the beginning?

**Brain**: Eating candy…

**Me**: I want candy! (Ba. Da. Da. Da-da!)

**Brain**: I loathe you…

**Me**: T^T

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I'll try to get another one in soon (but you never know). Sorry if people expected sexy-times in this chapter, but not all chapters contain sex, just like how not all brains are nice to you.

**Brain**: Shut it!

BYE~


	5. Chapter 5

**JustACountdown321**: Wheeee! Writing spree! I hope everyone has enjoyed the last few chapters that I've written so quickly. I wish people would share the love a little more, but I'm not complaining. Anyways, I think I can milk one or two more chapters (not including this one) out of this before my brain gives up.

**Brain**: Enjoy it while you can suckers…

**WARNING**: yaoi, lemon, swears.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Soul Eater.

* * *

**Soul's POV:**

After being stuck in that hell hole for weeks, with friends and family nervously avoiding me and police harassing me about every itty-bitty detail of my capture, I finally can go home.

Maka waited for me at the hospital and drove me home. She didn't stay, something about visiting her mom while there was still time left of our vacation, but I didn't mind, I wanted the alone time. For the past week and a half I had no time to myself because my friends felt obligated to visit me, the police still wanted answers, and the doctors didn't know what "me time" meant. I had even recovered a week ago because the reaper charm was removed and my healing abilities were restored, but the doctors thought that I should stay, just in case.

I was glad to be home.

Everything felt off though. It had been so long since I last saw it that it didn't feel like my apartment anymore. It took me a good hour just to really remember where everything was, and by that time I was starving. Hospital food wasn't very filling nor was it tasty either. I made my way to the fridge only to discover that Maka hadn't gone grocery shopping, nor did she even throw out the old food. I still saw my half eaten instant noodle that I was making when I was taken. It had turned green and little spores were growing out of the bits of vegetables.

I decided to order pizza.

When the pizza guy heard my address he shouted, saying he heard the news about my capture and return. He said he'd be here right away.

I hobbled to the couch, not entirely used to walking yet. I sat down and grabbed the remote, flicking the TV on. I sat confused for a moment realizing I forgot each and every channel I liked to watch. I turned on the news, just to see if there were any leads about Black Star.

"We come to you live from Death City Hospital, where an hour ago, a patient was poisoned." The announcer said. "The patient was slipped a rare and toxic herb when their food was brought to them, causing them to convulse in spasms and choke on the air they were breathing. Luckily, the doctors were nearby and they happened to have the antidote for this particular herb in that section of the hospital, saving this patient's life."

I sighed, relieved that the person was alright.

"We got a report from the kitchen staff and the nurse bringing the food that this was most likely an accident, saying that the food was meant for someone else who had checked out early today."

_Funny, that was the hospital I was just at…_

"When we asked the nurse, who the food was meant for she had this to say: 'Well, since the patient is no longer a patient and this is a public concern, that revokes the confidentiality agreement. The patient was the recent survivor of the missing persons case, Soul Evans.' Lucky for Mr. Evans that he checked out early. More on the story during tonight's-"

I shut the TV off. I felt my breathing shallow and my heart quicken. _Someone was trying to kill me…_

I jumped at the sound of the doorbell ringing, my heart still racing. I forgot all about the pizza and, frankly, I lost my appetite.

I shakily stood and walked to the door, checking the peep-hole before opening. I opened the door to greet the man.

"Hello, um, hold on I left my wallet in the kitchen…"

I walked back to the kitchen in search of my wallet. I started thumbing through the contents, trying to find enough-

An arm locked around my neck and a needle pierced my skin.

I didn't even have time to cry out at the sudden attack, the second the syringe pierced my skin, my whole body felt numb and then weak. The grip on my neck tightened to support the limpness of my body as I felt my legs give out beneath me. Tears pricked the corners of my eyes and I tried to scream, but couldn't find my voice.

I was turned to find the pizza guy, who I'm guessing wasn't the actual pizza guy, staring at me, an evil smirk on his face. He brushed his hair out of his face to show me a star tattooed on his forehead. Two other guys in black entered the kitchen, each with a star emblem on their skin.

"_My family is trying to kill you, Soul…"_

"B-Black Star?" I mumbled.

The three men stared at me questioningly as I slipped into darkness.

* * *

I awoke yet again in a dingy room with very little light, only this time I was tied to a chair and a gag was around my lips. My kidnappers had also stayed to greet me with a smack across the face.

A hand print was quickly appearing on my left cheek and the throbbing pain was enough to fully wake me up. I glared up at my assailant, noticing it was only one guy and not one of the ones from before. This guy was at least a foot taller than the previous Star Clan members and his marking was a star shaped scar on his cheek, dragging upwards toward his eye. He stared at me, his dark eyes boring into mine. Minutes passed without us saying a word, me unable to and him not wanting to. The silence broke when I finally breathed out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Do you know why you are here?" he spoke.

I gulped. I tried to talk, but quickly remembered the gag on my mouth. I gave him a look saying "how am I supposed to answer" to which he sighed and slashed a knife at my face. I shrieked as the knife sliced through the gag, missing my skin except for a tiny cut on my cheek. He humphed, satisfied with his work and glared back at me, the knife swinging in his hands.

"Y-You're going to kill m-me."

He nodded. I felt a lump form in my throat. He started pacing in front of me, the knife still dancing in his hands. A bead of sweat rolled down my forehead.

"Yes. And do you know why?" his voice grew cold.

I shook my head. "N-No… B-Black Star never t-told m-"

He shoved the knife against my throat. I stopped speaking, not daring to move more than breathing. I felt my throat close up, the chill of the metal sending shivers down my spine. He wasn't even looking at me, harshly digging the knife into the skin of my neck. A sharp cry passed my lips, tears dripping down my face.

He leaned in close, finally looking me in the eye. What I saw wasn't pretty. He was pissed.

"Do NOT speak that name again." He spat through gritted teeth. He pulled the knife away, a drop of blood pooling on the blade. I released a shaky breath. He continued his pacing.

"That _person_," he shuddered, "was destined to be our next leader. He was the strongest, fastest, _cruelest _of us all. Everyone looked up to and feared him."

He stopped, glaring down at me, the knife in his hand shaking.

"And then you…" he paused, the knife pointing in my direction. "You ruined him!"

I stared at him confused. I was about to ask what he meant, but was stopped by the scream that came when he slashed across my chest, tracing over my scar. I stopped shouting long enough for my eyes to wander down and look at the fresh line of blood oozing from the newly inflicted wound. I heard my voice ringing out, louder and a lot more afraid than before. I looked up blurrily at the scarred man. He smirked and brought the blood-stained knife to his lips, running his tongue across. I trembled in horror.

He continued. "You made him break one of our most sacred rules, a rule his father had established."

He walked back up to me, pressing the knife against my cheek. I whimpered, shutting my eyes, not wanting to look. He slapped me across the face, regaining my full attention.

"Members of the Star Clan cannot fall in love with non-members. And you…" he slapped me again, eliciting a pained gasp. "You corrupted him!"

I sat there panting, my eyes wide. Thoughts were flowing through my head and none of them made any sense.

A few swift punches to my gut broke my trance and I doubled-over, coughing up blood. I felt the wound on my chest worsen, the blood coming out faster now. He came closer, grabbing my hair and yanking my head up. I no longer cared about the cries that left my throat.

"You took our top assassin, our next great leader, and turned him into a fucking love-struck teenager!" he hissed, punching me a few more times. I was barely conscious when he spoke again.

"You will pay greatly for what you've done…"

I felt the chair tip over, spilling my broken body onto the ground, my limbs still bound. I looked up and found him looming over me, rage in his eyes. He kicked me a couple times, screams echoing the room. I prayed that it was over and thought it was when it got quiet. I heard his footsteps move closer and I was lifted up to look into his hate-filled eyes.

He took out his knife and brought it up to my eye.

I felt the knife plunge in before my screams even resonated in my ears.

I couldn't see. Both my eyes were shut tightly, one pouring blood. I felt light headed, my screams deafening and disorienting me. I faintly heard the sound of someone laughing maniacally, but it was hard to tell from the searing pain erupting from my eye. Somehow my hands were unbound and they reached up to clutch my head, blood flowing through the spaces between my fingers. I covered my eye, still screaming from the pain I felt tears running down the other side, mixing together with the blood. I was in agony. I was willing to die right then and there.

Then I heard the door burst open.

I was still lying on the ground, my hand covering my eye, screaming. It was only when the scarred guy shouted did I bother to open my usable eye. I felt my throat close up and the room grew silent.

I saw Black Star standing in the doorway, covered in blood. His face showed pure and utter hatred towards the man standing over me with a bloody knife in his hand. He glanced at me, just noticing that I was holding my eye and blood was everywhere.

A visible electric current ran through his body at that moment.

Black Star glared at the man, who was starting to waver at the sight of his supposed leader. Black Star's body shook with rage, a dark aura tangible around him. The electric current was jumping all over his body, trying to decide which limb to hit the guy with first. Shadows passed over his face, and as I watched, the shadows morphed into striped tattoos on his face, arms, and body. His eyes turned a sick shade of crimson, almost glowing with fury.

I never felt more scared in my entire life.

In a flash, Black Star was standing in front of the man, who backed up suddenly, not expecting Black Star to be there. Black Star had already grabbed the man's knife and had jabbed it into each of his arms and legs, sending an electric current through each blow. The man crumpled, bleeding out quickly. He looked up wearily at Black Star, desperation in his eyes.

Black Star got rid of that look by stabbing him through his heart.

Black Star turned to me, his eyes returning to normal as well as his body. I saw tears in his eyes as he searched my body, sobs slipping past his lips at the sight of my eye. His arms were still shaking and his knees were buckling like they couldn't support him anymore. I felt tears sting the corners of my eye at the sight of him losing it. The only noise was the sound of our breathing.

And then I remembered the pain.

I started screaming again, my eye burning. Black Star unfroze, the sorrow being replaced by terror. He ran to me, trying to get a better look at my eye. He managed to pull my hand away long enough for him to look at it and see the gash where my eye once was. I saw anger build up in him again, but watched as he calmed down and picked me up, cradling me in his arms. I felt my body relax now that he was holding me and my screams quieted to a pained moan.

* * *

I passed out and awoke, yet again, in a hospital bed. I heard a rustle of fabric from the corner of the room. Expecting a rush of worried friends, I pretended to be asleep.

"I know your awake Soul, I can hear your breathing quicken."

I opened my eye, sitting up.

Black Star was standing in the corner, looking at me with a goofy grin on his face. He walked up to me, smirking at the weird expression I must've been giving him. He sat down on my bedside, resting his hand on mine. I looked up at him, a question on my face. He reached up and lifted the bandage on my eye, examining it. I felt tears well up in the corner of the other one, remembering what had happened to my eye. Black Star saw this and wiped away the tears that had escaped.

"You're okay now Soul. I'm here and I'm not planning on leaving your side."

I felt myself leaning against his hand. He seemed surprised by this, but didn't do anything. After a few minutes he got up and started walking towards the door. I reached out and grabbed his hand. He seemed startled and stared back at me. I felt my face blush and lowered my head.

"P-Please don't g-go."

He smiled and came back over to my bedside. I relaxed knowing he was still by me. I felt his hand caress my cheek and I looked up into is eyes. He caught mine and his smile grew, causing me to blush again. He smirked and leaned down, pressing his lips softly to mine. I hummed a little and he just smiled more. He pulled me closer deepening the kiss and I found my hands pulling on the front of his shirt.

He pulled back, chuckling. "A little impatient are we?"

My face grew red and I turned my gaze. "Sh-Shut up…"

He chuckled again, giving me another chaste kiss, then stood up and headed for the door.

"I'll go see if there's any decent food in this place. Be right back."

"Bl-Black Star!"

He turned, a knowing grin on his face. "Yes, I'll get you a soda."

I felt my face heat up again. "I-Idiot!"

He smiled wider. "I love you too Soul."

He walked out, and I was glad. Because I didn't want him to see the smile on my face or the happy tears that slipped my eye.

* * *

**JustACountdown321**: Yeah! Resolution! I'm glad I got another chapter done; I've been really busy lately. First things first: I have no idea how the confidentiality agreement works, so I just bullshitted that part. I hope everyone enjoyed this latest chapter and I'll see you all for what will probably be the final chapter next time (I'll make it smutty ;)). Hey. Where's Brain? Oh well.

BYE~


End file.
